


Quiet, Content

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: This journey doesn't always lend to having time for romance, but they make it work.





	

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

Ignis sidled up to Noct outside of the tent, stooping to press his lips softly against his mouth.

Noctis smiled sleepily, leaning slightly into the press of skin against skin. He was still half in dreamland, warm and pliable from being sprawled beneath his blankets, and he could feel the warmth from Ignis’s body from their closeness.

“Did you sleep well?” A brief press of Ignis’s forehead against Noctis’s, before the former pulled away. He took a step back and looked at Noctis, marvelling at him like he was looking at the most precious object on this earth. Privately, he thought he was.

Privately, that look still set Noctis’s cheeks aflame, even if he no longer visibly blushed at it. And that fact brought Ignis too much joy. “Yeah,” he mumbled, dragging his hands up to rub at his eyes.

“Or are you still asleep?” Ignis asked, and there was that fond amusement.

Noctis grunted in reply, dropping his hands and stretching. He squinted off around their camp, into the glowing embers of sunlight pouring through the clouds, and looked back at Ignis. “Where’s the guys?”

“Gone to wash up. There’s a river down the hill.”

“Oh.” Noctis had to take the time to rub at his eyes _again_ , sleep stubbornly clinging on, and subtly leaned into Ignis’s chest. Ignis’s hand came up to brush along his back, fingers along the ridges of his spine, and Noct smiled again, tilting his face up to press his lips against Ignis’s jaw. “Breakfast?”

“It’s in the works.” The response was a yawn so loud that Ignis hummed a laugh. “Are you certain you’re awake, Noct?” The pressure against Noctis’s spine increased, only slightly.

“I could go back to bed.”

“I’m sure.”

“You could, too,” Noct said, arms sliding around Ignis’s back.

“I could, but I won’t.” There was a disparaging noise at that, but Ignis continued. “It is time to be awake, Noct. The day awaits.”

Noctis grumbled, but there was a kiss dropped into his hair, so it was a halfhearted complaint at best.

“He-ey~ that’ll make a great pic!”

Noctis twisted around to see Prompto lowering his camera and beaming. “Prompto.”

“The light coming through the clouds’ll have made the perfect background! The heaven’s opening up to declare their approval!”

“We havin’ breakfast or just watching you all hang on each other?” Gladio asked. “You’ll make me sick.” His tone was gruff, but he was smirking.

“Breakfast is on its way,” Ignis said calmly, gently disentangling himself. “No need to panic.”

“No one’s panicking.”

“I want waffles,” Noctis muttered, following Ignis over to the grill.

“We’re having an omelette.”

“… What’s in it?”

“Leiden pepper and Gighee ham, Noct. No special, secret ingredients.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” A gentle nudge with Ignis’s elbow into Noctis’s arm, and “Go sit down, Noct. I’ll be with you shortly”.

“‘kay,” Noctis said, and if he lingered just a moment too long at his side, Ignis said nothing.

A smile was shared later, though, over their omelettes and the warming sun. Ignis had that look that he was gazing at something special again and Noctis grumbled and huffed and stabbed his fork into his food, but there was an equally gentle smile on his face. Camp was quiet, and they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually really ship them, like I _do_ , but, like. I think I just prefer them as platonic soulmates that need to spend the rest of their lives together (haaa) but I was coming out of the Crow's Nest looking for the guys and Ignis said morning and walked towards me and it made me think of this. *o*
> 
> I do not own _FFXV_. Thanks for reading!
> 
> edit 10/28: wow can you believe I ever said I don't really ship them (platonic soulmates is still good though ngl)


End file.
